


Tongue piercing

by Farena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lucifer Being a Dick, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seduction, Slight Humor, Slight dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farena/pseuds/Farena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is very fascinated by your tongue piercing. Even the devil can be curious sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea from Dirty Supernatural Imagines:  
> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/  
> Actual post: (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/120226015502/x)

"Hey Y/N, open your mouth."

"What? Why would I do that?" you replied and glanced at him curiously.

_What does he have on his mind now?_

"Because your boyfriend just told you so."

"First of all, Satan is not my boyfriend. Second of all, you will never even be my friend. And third of all... no."

"So, what am I to you then? An acquaintance?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. An acquaintance. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Depends on who you're asking. For example, when talking about you and me... us... it's sounds like a cuss word."

"Lucifer, please. There's no 'us'. There's just you and me. Separately. Acquaintances. Talking about... wait... why did you even want me to open my mouth?"

"Because I'm interested in that shiny metal ball resting on your tongue. Is it glued there?"

"It's a piercing, Luce. It goes right through my tongue."

"I don't think I understand, we didn't have those in Hell and that's why you should show me that beautiful tongue of yours."

"You know, you could just google that in like 30 seconds."

"Google? You're just making me confused here, darling." He raised his left eyebrow while locking his blue eyes on your Y/E/C ones.

"It's a search engine in the internet, where you c-"

"The inter-what? What the Hell are you talking about? Now you're just jerking me around, aren't you?"

_Why was interacting with angels (even the fallen ones) so tiring?_

"Just open your mouth Y/N, I only want a little sneak peak. Would it hurt that much? Please, love?"

"Did you actually just say please?" 

_Well that was unexpected._

You considered it for a moment and then sighed maybe a bit overdramatically.

"You know what, Luce? Just this once. And no touchy-touchy, just looking, alright?"

"Yeahyeahyeah, just open it already." He waved his slender fingers in anticipation and signed 'come on' with them.

You opened your mouth a bit hesitantly and suddenly became very aware of the smell of your breath. Did you brush your teeth this morning? Did you use floss?

You came down from your thoughts when you spotted Lucifer's face just a few inches away from yours. There was a cool flow of air floating around him. You drew your breath through your nose very carefully and noticed that his scent was quite pleasant. Well, what did you expect? Bodies? Rotting meat? Torment?

"Stick out your tongue, Y/N, I can't see shit" Lucifer murmured eyes fixated on the lower half your face. You obeyed unwillingly.

"Fascinating. Beautiful even. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, it tends to hurt when a thick needle is forced through one of your most sensitive muscles. Thanks for asking." you replied sarcastically.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"The pain? No, I did not." You rolled your eyes to him, but he didn't notice.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked curiously. You felt a sudden urge to giggle, but smothered your laughter before he noticed. The Satan himself was being like a 5-year-old with his silly questions. He's actually kind of endearing, you thought to yourself.

"Can I touch it?"

"What? N-" You tried to protest, but it was already too late: his left hand grasped a tight hold of your chin, while his other hand gently brushed your lower lip and then your tongue. Lucifer's touch was surprisingly cold but you actually kind of liked it.  
When his grasp tightened around you chin, the feeling of his icy fingers sent chills all the way down your spine. You wavered a bit and wished that Lucifer wouldn't have noticed it, but oh... he did. His ice-colored eyes locked into yours. As you closed your mouth slowly, your lips brushed against his cold index finger, this time making Lucifer waver. You were sure the tiny hairs on his arms puffed out a bit.

"I wonder what it feels like to kiss someone with this kind of piercing?" He asked slowly and with a surprisingly low voice without moving his eyes away from yours. You felt the heat rising to your cheeks as he opened his mouth again and purred with a soft voice "So... acquaintance. What say you if we get to know each other a little better?"

"Hah. Very smooth, Luce." you spoke and gave him a smirk.

You had no intentions of doing anything of that sort with him. After all, he was the devil. A very handsome devil, though.

"Smooth is my middle name."

"Like you even had a last name, you bastard."

He let go of your chin and slowly shifted his hands on the nape of your neck while his other hand rested on your thigh. _How long had it been there?_ You let your hand fall on your thigh. _Why am I doing this? I'm not even that attracted to him._ Lucifer glimpsed your hand which was now lying on top of his and smiled quickly to himself.  
He started to pull you slowly towards him. You froze and he stopped to wait for your permission. Either one of you said nothing for a brief moment as you examined each other's faces with your eyes. His fingers slowly caressed the back of your head sending more chills through your body.  
Lucifer sighed deeply in frustration. You could easily see that he was a very impatient person.

"Oh for the love of God, come here, darling." he sighed unexpectedly, grabbed you by the sides of your face and pulled you to a tender open-mouthed kiss. His lips and tongue were as cold as his body, but it didn't bother you because they were soft after all which you didn't really expect. But then again, two hours ago you didn't expect that you'll be kissing Satan in your bunker room.  
You froze again while his teeth sunk into you lower lip strongly enough to break your skin. You sighed into him and it made him smirk against your mouth. Lucifer started to move his right hand down your spine while working his way to your mouth with his forked tongue.  
You hated to admit it, but Lucifer was a lot better kisser than your previous boyfriends. How his tongue danced with yours made you feel a bit light-headed. Or was it his cool breath on your face? Or the way his stubble slightly scratched your smooth skin? Whatever it was, you didn't really care.

Just when you really started to get into it Lucifer suddenly pulled away, his mouth spreading to a huge open-mouthed grin and he started laughing.

"Hah! You just kissed Satan!" he blurted out while laughing and then with the snap of his fingers he disappeared.

_Fucking Satan._


End file.
